bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Werewolf
"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of the werewolf kind. This thing...is more powerful, more animal than any other classification of werewolves." An Alpha Werewolf is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and by far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. Similar to wizards, Alpha's are said to possess great power and wisdom. Description/Characteristics An Alpha is the most dangerous type of werewolf. When in canine form they are noticeably larger. Alphas have bright red eyes instead of golden. In rare cases, Alphas can literately turn into actual wolves, but in a larger and more brutish appearance. Powers and Abilities The most dangerous of the lycanthrope, Alphas are larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, and more animal than Betas, Omegas, and even Pure-bloods in every single way. They can also control their abilities and wolf tendencies very well. They also have more control even when in wolf form. Their empathy ability has progressed to telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others. Alpha's possess special abilities that other werewolves don't, including the ability to control their wolf forms even on a full moon, and also have bright red eyes. Additionally, True Alpha's even possess abilities and can do things that even other Alpha's don't or cant. *'Supernatural Strength' - Alpha Werewolves are stronger than humans, skinwalkers (even when in animal form), regular werewolves, including omegas, betas, as well as pure-breeds, and even normal vampires. They are strong enough to break through solid concrete. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. True Alpha's are stronger than Alpha's that steal or take power, as True Alpha's rise only on the force of their own will. In terms of physical force, Alpha Werewolves are virtually equal to Alpha Elder Vampires. An Alpha in Werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an Original Vampire as four normal Werewolves in wolf-form can take down an Original Vampire. *'Supernatural Speed' - Alpha Werewolves are faster than humans, skinwalkers, omegas, betas, and most vampires and have a higher endurance. Their intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolf and human. Some have been known to be so fast that their speed is nearly equivalent to an Alpha Elder Vampire. Alpha Werewolves can use this ability in human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster. *'Supernatural Agility' - Alpha Werewolves possess much more agility than any other werewolves and human. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Supernatural Senses' - Alpha Werewolves can see, hear, and smell from a far distance better than humans and other werewolves. True Alpha's can sense things better than normal Alpha's. *'Supernatural Healing' - Alphas heal much faster than humans and are immune to diseases. *'Clairvoyance' - Being part of the supernatural 'family', Alpha Werewolves can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires and other ghosts can. *'Invulnerability' - Werewolves can't be killed by conventional means and weapons. Silver however, can kill them. *'Vampire-Toxic Blood' - Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, for an unknown amount of time, and makes it impossible for them to create new vampires without their potential progeny developing horrible mutations. *'Supernatural Stamina' - Alpha Werewolves possess more super stamina that other shapeshifters. *'Pain Absorption' - As with all werewolves, Alpha's can absorb the pain of other beings. *'Shapeshifting' - Unlike Omegas, Betas, and even Pure-bloods, Alpha Werewolves can transform into their wolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An Alpha Werewolf can stay in Werewolf form longer than a normal Werewolf. **'Transformation Control' - Alpha's can control their wolf form, even on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Alpha Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. They can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. *'Infectious Werewolf Bite Venom' - Like all werewolves, Alpha Werewolves have an Infectious Bite venom that which is fatal to and can kill non-alpha vampires. But an Alpha's bite takes a quicker effect. In addition, its been known to be strong enough to injure and, in rare cases, kill an Alpha Elder Vampire and even injure the Original Vampire Dracula. *'Superhuman Durability' - Alpha Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'Telepathy' - Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. Alpha Werewolves also have limited telepathic abilities and mental control over the betas that they create. They can use this ability to read the minds of weaker werewolves, transitioning werewolves, and even weak humans. *'Empathy' - Alpha Werewolves have the ability to sense the emotional state of animals, humans, and even other werewolves alike on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. They can even communicate with them to make them aware of the Alphas actions and/or intent. *'Longevity' - Like all mature werewolves, Alpha's are virtually immortal and do not age. However, if a teenage werewolf has a true alpha side and becomes an alpha, they will either very slowly age or not age at all. *'Alpha Bite' - The bite of an alpha can turn a human into a Werewolf. *'Alpha Voice Roar' - When an Alpha is in danger, it sends out a loud howl or roar that signals other members of its pack. In addition, the voice/roar of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. Weaknesses As the strongest, fastest, and most powerful type of werewolf, Alpha Werewolves are hard, but not difficult or impossible, to kill. Despite an Alpha Werewolves great power and even though they are the most dangerous of werewolves, they still have weaknesses of their own. *'Beta Werewolves' - Although Alpha's are larger, faster, and stronger than Beta's, a Beta will at times challenge the Alpha to become leader. A Beta can kill, or at the very least, defeat an Alpha. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking an Alpha Werewolf's neck will result in immediate death. *'Fire' - Fire can kill Alpha Werewolves. *'Silver' - Silver can injure Alpha's badly. *'Angel Blades' - Angel Blades are capable of killing Alpha Werewolves. *'Decapitation' - The act of removing an Alpha Werewolves head will result in permanently kill an Alpha Werewolf. Becoming an Alpha Purebreeds, Betas, and/or even Omegas can become alphas in two ways, and two ways only: # Either by defeating and killing another alpha, hence stealing or taking that power. # By rising purely through strength of character, virtue, or the sheer force of their own will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves